Christmas Memories
by moonglowQQ
Summary: The war is over and Hermione is back at Hogwarts. It's Chrismas time and Hermione is remembering past Christmas' with her parents. Disclamer: I do not own, JK Rowling does. Please read and review!


**Christmas Memories**

The war is over and I am back at Hogwarts to finish school. I decided to stay at school for the holidays. I was unable to restore my parent's memory and although the Weasley's invited me to stay at the Burrow for the holidays I can't bring myself to go. So here I am sitting in my little corner of the library where no one ever comes other than me and Theodore Nott, which means I am undisturbed because the Slytherin boy pays me no mind.

I'm sitting here with my family's Christmas album. It has pictures from every Christmas since I was born. As I go through the pictures I feel tears start to well in my eyes and think it was a bad idea to turn the Weasley's down and want to stay by myself with only memories. Tears start to fall. When I get to the last picture of the three of us smiling happily at the camera I let out a whimper.

"Granger?" I hear someone call, "You alright?"

"I'm fine," I respond without looking up.

"Look at me Hermione," I look up shocked by the use of my first name, "Why are you crying?"

"It's nothing," I reply.

"If it was nothing you wouldn't be crying," he says.

"Just remembering my family," I whisper.

"If you don't mind telling me, what happened to them?" he asks gently.

"How can I know I can trust you?" I question.

"You can't but I swear I just want to help you," he replies. I search his face for any signs of dishonesty. I let out a sigh when I see none.

"I wiped their memories," I tell him.

"What?" he asks, "Can't you reverse it?"

"No," I reply, "I did too good of a job. I tried to reverse it but it didn't work. At least they seemed happy."

"You did it to protect them," he states.

"Yes," I reply, "I couldn't let anything happen to them and know it was my fault. I can't believe I just told you all of this."

"My parents are dead," he states, "My father wasn't the nicest man but be loved my mother and I. Few know that's why he became a death eater, to protect us. In the end that's why he died. He was told he had to kill my mother because she wasn't supportive of the cause. He refused and died trying to protect my mom. They died in each other's arms and I watched hidden from view."

"That's why you are here over holidays?" I ask.

"I have nothing to go home to," he responds, "Other than some house elves," he must have seen the distaste on my face because he quickly adds, "I tried to free them but they threw a fit about not being good enough and punishing themselves so I gave up. They have full run of the house and can do as they please and have grown quite attached to me."

"You know how I feel about house elves?" I question teasingly.

"Of course I do," he responds without thinking.

"Why is that?" I ask smirking.

"No reason," he responds awkwardly, face a little pink.

"Are you blushing?" I question making him flustered, "You are. Why are you blushing?"

"So Christmas," he says changing the subject, "Did you have any traditions?"

"Hot Chocolate," I respond.

"Hot chocolate?" He asks.

"Yes," I explain, "My mom would make hot chocolate for us and we would sit by the tree and fire and just enjoy. I know it doesn't sound like much but I loved it. I would sit and look at my parents who were just so in love and enjoy my mums delicious hot chocolate."

"That sounds wonderful," he replies with a smile. I look at him in shock, "What?" he questions worried.

"Nothing," I reply quickly, "I just don't think I have ever seen you smile. I like it though."

He smiles again and calls, "Mimi!" I look at him curiously and a cute house elf appears before us.

"Theo!" the house elf exclaims and jumps into his lap, "What can Mimi do for you?"

"Do you think you could make us some of your amazing hot chocolate?" he asks.

"Mimi would be delighted," the house elf says, "Is Miss the girl you were telling Mimi about? Hermione?"

"Yes," he mumbles and I look at him questioningly.

"Mimi what has Theo told you about me?" I ask.

"Oh Theo tells me about how you is a beautiful girl who spends lots of time in the library," Mimi tells me, "Very brave and loyal and smart. He says he spends more time than usual in the library just to see you especially since only you two know of a special place."

"Mimi," Theo groans, "I think I'm going to have a talk with Knobby."

"Theo wouldn't," Mimi exclaims.

"Who is Knobby?" I ask.

"Another house elf of mine," Theo replies, "Mimi here has a bit of a crush on him."

"Mimi does not," Mimi yells.

"Mimi why don't you go make that hot chocolate, bring back Knobby and join Hermione and I to a nice evening by the fire?" Theo asks.

"Mimi will be right back," the house elf exclaims and is gone with a pop.

"You are quite close with your house elves," I say.

"Mimi was more of a friend or even a sister then a house elf," He replies. He takes out his wand and starts a fire and conjures a beautiful Christmas tree. "I know it's not the same…"

"It's not the same," I respond and watch his face fall, "But I appreciate you trying. Nothing can replace my memories of my parents but I can always make new ones."

His smile returns and he says, "If it's alright with you I want to stick around and make memories with you."

"I would really like that," I respond. We start to lean in towards each other but are interrupted by two pops.

"Mimi brought the hot chocolate and Knobby," the house elf says handing us each a mug.

"Thank you Mimi," we say together.

"Hello Knobby," I say to a shy looking house elf that is hiding behind Mimi, "I'm Hermione."

"Knobby is a bit shy," Theo tells me quietly. I watch as the two house elves sit on the carpet awfully close to each other whispering.

"They are so cute," I say and look at Theo only to see him already looking at me.

"They are," he replies smiling, "I have something to tell you Hermione. Um…I have a bit of a crush on you."

"How long?" I ask.

"Since I started sitting in this corner with you," he replies.

"But that was years ago," I say, "Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"I am a Slytherin, my father was a death eater and I wanted to protect you," he replied, "I didn't want you to get hurt because of my feelings for you."

"Oh Theo," I say, "You are probably the sweetest person I know."

"Do you think you could give me a chance?" Theo asks nervously.

"I think that could be arranged," I reply as I take a sip of the hot chocolate, "This is some amazing hot chocolate."

"I'm glad you like it," Theo says with a brilliant smile and he gives me a quick kiss. We spend the night snuggling by the fire drinking our hot chocolate.

"I'm so glad I decided to stay for the holidays," I say.

"So am I," Theo says as he kisses the top of my head.

**Thanks for reading, please review! Also PM me if you have any requests!**


End file.
